


Midnight Memories

by templeofelgarnan



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, This is not beta read, Tumblr Prompt, also written quickly for please forgive any mistakes, i am.....very gay for Torveld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeofelgarnan/pseuds/templeofelgarnan
Summary: He waited for the older man to reply, or maybe explain what he had meant, but when neither came, Erasmus looked up at him through his eyelashes. Cautious. Demure. Awkward. Torveld now had a look of utter confusion lined with embarrassment-- the likes of which mirrored Erasmus’ own confusion from just a few minutes beforehand. “I'm-” he started, a blush taking over his face once more. “I'm not a- a-” “- you're not a prostitute?” Torveld finished Erasmus’s thought for him. There was an underlying questioning tone to his words, and something like surprise in his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _“So wait….you aren't a prostitute?”_ Based off a Tumblr prompt that I thought would be very cute and hilarious for these two :^)
> 
> I get I'm not the greatest writer (or even a good one tbh), so constructive criticism is welcome!

Erasmus finished with a loud whimper, rolling his hips to ride out his orgasm until the end. Torveld wasn't far behind, finishing with a series of grunts and full body twitches. Erasmus waited until he was sure his partner had finished before rolling off of him. He landed in the empty space to the right of him, and as he did he registered the impossibly soft feeling of what could only be imported satin stretch across his back. He looked over to Torveld to see him panting and his greying hair plastered to his face with sweat. Erasmus couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

 

“That was amazing,” he said after Torveld caught him staring. He averted his eyes soon after, something of a bad habit. A blush started to creep its way up his already flushed cheeks. 

 

“Oh, you're just saying that, I’m sure.” the older man waved his hand passively, making a tisk noise or two as he did. “There's no need to flatter an old man.” 

 

“No, I mean it. Really.” Erasmus said, still smiling. He couldn't explain it, but he felt an odd sense of pride start to surge through him.  _ I really should get out more often.  _ He thought. 

 

Torveld smiled down at him fondly. The smile that had already been splitting Erasmus’ face in half worked to return it. Without much thought, Erasmus found himself leaning ever so slightly towards Torveld. He wasn't used to casual hookups-- let alone casual hookups with older men-- so he was at a bit of a loss when it came to the social protocol of such a situation. Despite this he felt that, at the very least, some light cuddling was to be expected.

 

Torveld chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Erasmus’ forehead. “I supposed I have no other choice but to believe you then. You seem far to sweet and innocent to ever lie anyway.” 

 

Erasmus let out a soft hum of content, but it turned into a silence huff as Torveld stood without warning and walked across the room. He sat up on the bed, supporting himself on both arms, and watched as the older man searched for something. 

 

_ Is he kicking me out so soon? _ Erasmus pouted as he continued to watch him. He had not allowed himself to be so delusional that the he thought that any kind of serious relationship could come out of a sleazy bar hookup with a halfway retired politician, but he had hoped he would at least be permitted to stay the night. 

 

“Here it is. My apologizes for keeping you waiting, dear one.” Torveld brandished a leather wallet. Erasmus’ brow knit in obvious confusion, but Torveld did not seem to notice. 

 

_ Oh. Cab fare. What a gentleman.  _ He thought with the slightest edge of sarcasm. 

 

“I assume you would like to get back to work as soon as possible, and I also assume you charge by the hour.” Torveld said, opening the wallet and pulling out several bills. 

 

Erasmus, now more confused than ever, watched as Torveld counted through some money.  _ Wait, does he think I'm-  _

 

“How much do I owe you, darling?”

 

Erasmus returned Torveld’s gaze with wide eyed embarrassment. His mouth moved automatically, even as confusion over road his brain. “Nothing, mister- Torveld-” 

 

“Fah,” Torveld interrupted with the wave of a hand again. “I can't be  _ that  _ good in bed, and furthermore someone of your….uh, shall we say,  _ skill _ and beauty charging anything less than a couple thousand an hour is a crime in and of itself.” 

 

Erasmus let out a short, shocked, laugh. Torveld raised his eyebrow, confusion settling over his face. 

 

“No, no you've got it all wrong.” Erasmus sputtered, forcing the words to come out. He averted his gaze to the floor again, his own awkward nature overtaking him. 

 

He waited for the older man to reply, or maybe explain what he had meant, but when neither came, Erasmus looked up at him through his eyelashes. Cautious. Demure _. Awkward.  _ Torveld now had a look of utter confusion lined with embarrassment-- the likes of which mirrored Erasmus’ own confusion from just a few minutes beforehand. 

 

“I'm-” he started, a blush taking over his face once more. “I'm not a- a-” 

 

“- you're not a prostitute?” Torveld finished Erasmus’s thought for him. There was an underlying questioning tone to his words, and something like surprise in his eyes.

 

Erasmus shook his head  _ “no”,  _ earning him a soft  _ “oh”  _ from Torveld. 

 

“My apologies, Erasmus. I had just assumed,” Torveld waved the hand that had been holding money in Erasmus’ direction. 

 

The blush started spread from his face down his neck and to his chest now. Did he seem disingenuous at all? Did his reactions seem fake? What made Torveld think such a thing? Erasmus covered himself with a discarded sheet. He suddenly felt very exposed. 

 

“I-if I may ask,” Erasmus started and forced himself to make eye contact. “What- what made you think that I was…” 

 

He allowed his words to trail off. His awkwardness would be the death of him one of these days, that he was sure of. 

 

“It's just,” Torveld started made his way back towards the bed. He sat down next to Erasmus, a soft smile on his face. Erasmus returned it and hoped his blush wasn't truly as noticeable as he felt it was. “I never would have thought someone as young and beautiful as you would have gone for someone like myself without any ulterior motive.” 

 

Erasmus laughed again at that, but this laugh was more of a light giggle and less out of shock.. “Thank you, Torveld.” 

 

Torveld reached a hand out and brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen in Erasmus’ face. He then cupped Erasmus’ cheek gently, lifting his head. 

 

“If you aren't a prostitute, and you haven't anywhere else to be, then perhaps you would be willing to stay the night?” 

 

Erasmus smiled, leaning forward ever so slightly again, but this time when Torveld kissed him, he kissed his lips and not his forehead. 

  
“Please.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seemed OOC for them/wasn’t that great. It's my first Captive Prince ficlet and tbh it was kinda done within 3 hours. Free!Erasmus in a modern au is very hard for me to conceptualize characterization wise That being said I just had to write something for these two anyway. They’ve been a very good vent ship for me as of late, so I thought I should write some fluff to balance out all that angst I’ve been surrounding them with.  
> Thank you so much for reading! Have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
